The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline australis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Seipin’. ‘Seipin’ represents a new cultivar of cabbage tree or cabbage palm and is grown as a foliage plant for landscape and container use.
The inventor discovered and the new cultivar as a naturally-occurring chimeral mutation of Cordyline australis ‘Red Star’ (not patented) in a tissue culture lab in Lancashire, United Kingdom in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro leaf base propagation in 2002 in Lancashire, United Kingdom under the direction of the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.